


Fleeting Light

by gamerchic64



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerchic64/pseuds/gamerchic64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there is a underground criminal organization, Titan, that is responsible for the deaths of many people in the city of Trost. Who is leading them? What is their motives? Will the police be able to stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Light

They actually did it.

That's what surprised Jean the most. The fact that they were a part of the police force. It all started with him and Marco hanging out one night and sharing a few good laughs with one another. He vaguely remembers that he was jokingly talking about joining the police, but Marco took it a little more serious than he had hoped. Ever since then all that Marco talked about was joining the police.  He never talked about the Police before ,so what made him so set on it after that night?

It has been..what? One and half, two years since they joined? After all the years of training and hardships they had gone through they were finally here. Back on point, everything's stayed the same even with the training. It was still them hanging out but in a different way. It was like they were a catalyst. The reaction was always different but the substance itself had not changed a bit. It was the same cycle no matter how you want to look at it. That's what bugged him the most. He went through all of that for practically nothing. They would sit and do absolutely nothing.

Jean leaned back in the driver's seat staring at the uneaten burger in his lap. He had been feeling this ache in his chest for a while but didn't realize it was emptiness until now. It was a theoretical question that was always in his head.  _Isn't this what I wanted? To be safe from the terrors of the world? Am I actually wanting things to change in something that will never change. Will I ever be satisfied?_  He hated that scenarios was always playing in his head. Scenarios of things he didn't want to see. Jean then felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him,"Jean, you alright buddy?"

Then there's Marco who acts like he doesn't have a care in the world. He guy who was always smiling and a loyal friend. Jean couldn't ask for anyone better. Marco and him go way back to when they were kids. Let's not lie, Marco had never changed. He still had that purity and spirit of a child. He would never get angry or upset ,and that really confused Jean. How is it even possible too be like that in a world as cruel as this one? Jean could never understand him but he did admire him for being like that. 

Jean nods,"Yeah I'm fine just thinking I guess." Marco started to laugh,"Good for a second there I thought you were constipated." Jean felt his face blush red,"Hey listen here you little shit,  just because a man is daydreaming doesn't mean you can poke fun at him."

"Oh so you weren't thinking at all? Here I thought you were getting all complex and sophisticated on me. Glad that isn't the case."

Marco began to do one of his laughing tangents again right when someone was radioing in. He took his cheeseburger and shoved it in Marco's mouth,"You, shut it." he grabbed the radio and brought it up to his mouth in one swift motion,"Sorry repeat again over.." A static voice of Commander Erwin came in,"Please come back to the station and report your patrols as soon as possible over." Jean sighed of the reminder of the report, the worst part of the job,"Understood over." 

He turned to face Marco who had spat out the cheeseburger,"Time to go back it seems. Strange that he called us back so early." Marco was staring off into space and completely ignoring him,"Oh now you're spacing out and you got onto me. Talk about a hypocrite." Marco reached over and grabbed Jean's head and turned it, without looking at him, until he was looking out the front window. There was this guy running across the street being chased by this blonde haired woman. Jean recognized the woman who was Annie, another member of the police, but not the male. The guy got across the street okay but Annie got held behind because of the traffic. He ran into the alleyway right next to McDonald's parking lot the were in.

Before he knew what he was doing he got out of the car and chased after the man. He heard Marco calling out to him but he didn't other to respond. Who was this guy? What did he do? It didn't matter right now all that matter was that Jean catching up to him. He was right behind him, almost within arms reach. He was getting ready to tackled him when the man turned around and almost punched him right in the face. He ducked under the punches and sent both him and the man straight to the ground. He was on top of him and pent him to the ground,"Who are you!" The man rebuttaled and said,"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!," before delivereing a blow to his crouch. Jean felt his body begin to cave in on him and air fall out of him. The man took this opportunity to slip out from underneath him. "Get back here!"

Just like that all his hope of getting answers slipped through his fingers in the most humilating and painful way possible. That's when Marco came charging from behind him. He ended up right behind him and the man tried punching him but Marco did something unexpected. He didn't try to stop him he simply took the blows and grabbed his head with one hand and yanked out a piece of hair before stopping completely and let the man get away. Marco came back hyperventilating,"You...okay buddy?" He offered a hand with a smile that was partially swollen. How was he able to take all of those hits? Why do that for a chunk of hair? He took it anyways and was lifted off the ground.

Annie came barreling down passed them and to see he had gotten away. She said in here monotone voice,"It seems he had gotten away. Damn, I thought I would have caught him. He's lucky this time." She turned around and looked at Marco,"You got a piece of his hair? Perfect we can analyze it at the lab and see who he is." Jean felt his anger boil up inside him,"You mean to tell me you have no idea who that fucker is!? Why in the hell chase him in the first place if you have no fucking idea who he is? Now my partner is fucking injured because of him, who might be a normal dude!"

Annie seemed unphased,"He has been reported many times for causing disturbances and been suspected of being a Titan agent."

"Do you have any god damn proof that he is one? Are the reports reliable? Do you even have a warrant?"

"Jean, you need to calm down."

He smirked recognizing Annie's distraction for what it was,"Alright I will calm down but I don't want any part of this bullshit. Whatever you're doing here Annie you keep it to yourself and leave me and Marco out of it."

"Jean, we can be helpful here. We might find out more about the titans and..."

"Shut up, we are going back to report like we were ordered." They walked back to the police car with Annie accompanying them. Jean got in the car and started it up,"I'll give the hair sample to Armin and Hanji but that's all the help you'll get from me." He drove out of the McDonald's parking lot leaving Annie behind in the dust. It was a silent drive back with Marco in the car clutching his check and firmly grasping the hair sample.

\-----

Armin was looking through a microscope when Marco came by. Armin was one of the smartest people Marco knew. Despite intially looking like more like a dork than a genius(jean's description of him) he was one of the most important assets in the squad. Sure, Marco wasn't as smart as him but he did enjoy his talks with him, even if it was about theories and mathematics. Definetly fit to be a forensics scientist. 

Armin didn't take his eyes off the microscope,"Hi Marco, what can I do for you?

"If it isn't too much to ask for can you analyze something for me?"

"Of course, that is what I'm here for." He managed to peel away his eyes from the microscope and flinched when he turned toward Marco. "Oh my god what happened?"

"My job."

Armin laughed at that. "Really though, what happened?"

Marco filled him in but he didn't really know what Armin was thinking. It was the face he did when he was doing an equation. Something was always going on his head like there was always something in Jean's head but he couldn't ever figure out what was troubling the both of them. It upset him that he couldn't put their minds at ease no matter what he did.

"So can you analyze it? It's not for me. It's for Annie." He put the hair sample in his hand.

Armin turned serious,"Annie, what she want this analyzed for?"

"Don't know. Just said it was a personal investigation. You know how she works."

"Yeah...I do. Anyways I'll have it ready tommorrow so stop by."

"It's not for me, remember?"

"But you think it's weird too and want to know what's going on right?"

It was true. Something was strange about this even for Annie. Annie never seemed like the one to care about anything and to get bored quickly. Why would she care about this case so much? There was something missing from the equation. She must have known who the man was to care enough about it. Marco began to leave the room,"Keep me updated but don't tell Jean. Whoever this is, must be a Titan agent to get Annie's attention."

Before Armin could ask anything he left without a sound.

\----

It was the hardest equation he had ever solved in his life.

To be honest, almost every equation was easy for him. They did challenge him just like war challenges warriors. Each one tested his limit further and further in his own little way. He was in his own office in the early hours of tommorrow waiting for the result of his tests to show up. This equation was different. It made him feel something. Something that made him feel a hole in his heart but he didn't understand why. That's why he had to find the answer.

He was always holed up in his lab working on practically nothing since nobody found anything about the Titans. Except the found a lot of dead bodies. A lot of them. Some of them were people on the police force. Mina Carolina, one of the nicest girls anybody could meet, had been decapitated and Thomas Wagner, a good hearted man, got stabbed in the stomach. He had to study their dead bodies and it was one of the most savage cases he had ever seen. Despite that it was impossible to tell who killed them. They were smart and covered up their tracks no matter how brutal the murder was. It was a cruel world that sickened him. It had taken everybody close to him and now he was alone.

And Armin was lonely.

That's why he was so determined to find all the answers. So he can prevent that from happening to someone else. There is no happy ending in this world, but he if he can make a happy life then by god he will. That's why he joined the force. To find answers, but he found more questions to be solved instead. Why was the police doing practically nothing when there was so much to be done? Not that he could do much since he was to weak to go and fight anyways. He was holed up in this room doing what everybody did, nothing.

Maybe that's why this one made him feel so upset. It had took him two years to actual get something important. A vital clue to who the Titans are. He began to pour his coffee into a plain white mug. He would find the answers no matter the price. The machine beeped and began to print out a profile of the person. Armin walked over and impatiently waited for the paper to print out. There was no turning back now. This was the first step of the truth. Finding out a Titan member. He pulled out the paper and looked intently at it.

_No....it can't be._

The mug falls out of his hand.

 _You are dead... This can't be right..._ _  
_

The mug breaks on impact.

 _I saw the scene..._ _  
_

His legs cave in.

_It can't be you...Eren...  
_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote. It has been fun coming up with ideas for story. I'll try to update as much as possible ranging from once a month or if I have time once a week. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
